brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chinzor
Why... Are we assuming that LMGs are going to be heavy weapons? I would think they're going to be medium and above. Can someone source otherwise? 18:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well LMG is acronym Light Machine Gun so I would thin light and Heavy. Think about that though. If a light could use them (which we know that they won't be able to because they can only use SMGs and pistols, but anyway) then a medium would be able to also. There's no weapons that a light can use that any other body type can't. 21:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) One of the recent pics uploaded about the LMG shows an MG nest being constructed. In this pic, the primary weapon seems to be the LMG and the Secondary weapon apears to be an Assault rifle. Since, if I read the one page correctly, only a Heavy can equipe an Assault rifle as a secondary weapon, even the LMG is going to be a Heavy weapon. -- 22:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Edit-- now that i think about it, all that pic shows is that a heavy is being played. An MG nest is not an equip-able weapon. It's constructed entirely on it's own, from what I've seen. any other gun on that page should have nothing to do with it. Also, people don't understand how primary and secondary weapons work quite yet, and that page is just suggestions more than anything. In reality there is little difference between an assault rifle and a light machine gun, physically. Heavies already have exclusive use of heavy machine guns. I will be surprised if Mediums can use assault rifle but aren't able to wield LMGs. I was not saying the MG nest was equiped. I said the LMG in question was. but now I think my previous statement was incorrect. -- 22:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots of Character Inventory take a look at these two screenshots http://img199.imageshack.us/img199/9784/brinkweaponspage2.jpg http://img219.imageshack.us/img219/5782/brinkweaponspage30.jpg the LMG disappears with all of the other heavy weapons when selecting a secondary weapon. To me, that means its a heavy weapon for sure, at least in this build, and that doesnt seem like something they would change. Additionally, the FN Minimi and the M249 SAW are the same weapon, just different designations. One is what FN called it when they designed it, M249 is what the government called it when they adopted it. ~Shadowcat (Edit: sorry about the giant size, dont know enough about wiki to make them smaller) Sounds like good enough confirmation for now, at least. Anyone who wants to change it, have a blast. 06:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) notice on screenies that one screen there is primary and other was secondary? 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 09:46, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The only thing that seems confirmed to me is that there are several more guns that have not been seen before. Three new pistols and one new assault rifle and a revolver at least. All the guns appear to be randomly placed as if thats the order they were unlocked, IMO. -- 15:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't advise getting too edgy/madly-serious with discovering weapon names and the like. Unless there is a detailed information source on the website(s), there isn't much that can be done aside from guessing, and baseless speculations wouldn't typically be advisable on an article... --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر]] (Talk• ) 23:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : :Well, lets look at what stays and what goes when selecting a secondary with all weapons unlocked. Since Heavy weapons are availible as a main weapon, that means the secondary can be medium or lower. All of the assault rifles, SMGs, and light rifles, along with the Lobster and the Mossington are availible on both screens. I can provide a 3rd screenshot if you dont believe me. On one screenshot we also have the machine guns, the AGL, and the Hjammerdiem. On the other there are the pistols. Based on this we can assume the primary screen shows Heavy, Medium, and Light weapons; while the secondary screen shows Medium, Light, and Pistols. Which would mean that the weapons exclusive to the primary screen are all heavy weapons. ~Shadowcat I belive it is called a "chinzor" Look at the stats chart on the weapons page: it's gotten every other name right, and is apparantly from the strategy guide. It's better than calling it unknown at least. Perhaps we should change it now, and fix it later if it needs to be? MoronicCinamun 02:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yes you mentioned this on the Weapons Talk page, alright I'll rename the page and links to fit the new name and adjust later if it's proven wrong later. : Nexolate 05:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :: By the way, does anyone have any idea how the name "chnzor" was made? I skimmed through the wikipedia page, and I don't see any reference. MoronicCinamun 14:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well when you say the second syllable, "zor", it sounds somewhat like "SAW". That's all I've got. ::: Nexolate 14:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: You may have something there... maybe it's supposed to be a strange pronunciation of "chain saw"? (despite the fact that the Maximus is based off the real world Chain SAW) Could we have possibly switched the names of the Chinzor and Maximus? MoronicCinamun 14:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: That's an excellent thought! Think about it, the actual SAW is based off the FN Minimi. The two words Minimi and Maximus almost sound like opposites. "Mini" "Me", "Maxim" "Us". I always just thought that we had the right name because that's how it was on the Wiki before I came along. ::::: Nexolate 14:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The chinese make a clone of the Minimi called the "XY 5.56 x 45". Only thing i could find. ~Shadowcat :::::: I see more of a reference between Chinzor and ChainSAW, but I see where you're coming from with the XY, shadowcat. AssassinLegend 15:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Does anyone have a citation for the Maximus' name? I can't seem to find any screenshots or videos clearly showing that the Machine Gun we know as the Maximus is actually called that. ::::: Nexolate 15:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ^Exactly^ I think we may have had the names reversed more and more every second now. MoronicCinamun 15:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, you guys may be right, i honestly never did a fact check on the Maximus name, I took that information from others. I think that the stats support the switch as well. Since the ChainSAW is a fire-at-the-hip spraying gun, it should be the one with more ammo and a higher fire rate. And the Maxim reference makes a bit more sense on the Minimi ~Shadowcat : Well if one of you guys from NA either wants to edit the Navbox and appropriate pages yourself or just leave a message here when you can confirm, then that'd be great. : Nexolate 20:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Its been confirmed, we have the names mixed up. ~Shadowcat :: So this is the Maximus, and the ChainSAW is the Chinzor? AssassinLegend 22:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yup ~Shadowcat ::: ::: ::: ::: Let's just remember who discovered this revelation shall we? ::: Please, give credit to Shadowcat, Nexolate, and myself ::: But seriously, is this a cool find or what? ::: I feel like I had a religious experience! (lololol) MoronicCinamun 00:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: If I cared about such things, I would proabaly make an account here. I just throw in my two cents when possible; improving the wiki and all that. I imagine once the game is released, my services gathering information wont be much needed anymore. Editors like Nexolate will be more important and I know nothing about wiki formatting or writing style. ~Shadowcat :::: I've tried to swap the page names around, but it doesn't like it. We're going to need administrator access if we want to get the page names round the right way. :::: Nexolate 06:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: I dont really agree with the trivia that someone added. Its a pun on the word ChainSAW because the gun its based on is called the ChainSAW. And KAC named it "The ChainSAW" because its a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) with chainsaw grips. :::: Edit: also, these talk pages are messed up, Talk:Chinzor and Talk:Chinzor1 need to be swapped. ~Shadowcat Minigun Vs. Chinzor Which one is better to use? It's mostly preference, since they have very similar RoF and DPS. However, the Gotlung is more stable, less accurate, and has larger mags, but suffers from a wind up period. My advice (as this is how I've been playing my Heavy Engineer to great success) is to use the Gotlung for defend and escort objectives (where you're setting up a perimiter anyways, and you want them to come to you) where you can keep it revved and not suffer from its winding or its poor accuracy, and use the Chinzor for offense objectives for the ready fire. 04:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cthulus Wrath Thanks man, helped alot. Better link for ChainSAW http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/KAC_ChainSAW I play exlusivly as a light so this does not concern me 16:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC)